the wolf on fire in an ice cream shop
by Nighthawk3000
Summary: TEAM PNNY Pyrrha,Night,Neo,Yang. BRRN Blake,Ruby,Nora,Ren. CLWJ Carmilla,Laura,Weiss,Jaune. In the story Night and Blake get adopted by Ruby and Yang's parents but Yang falls in love with Night and then has to fight with Neo over her. Possibly Yang x Night x Neo.
1. The beginning

A snowball hit him directly in the face. He couldn't tell where it came from, but he knew it was one of his sisters. Taking a snowball and putting it in his hair, he camouflaged himself. Quickly ducking behind a pile of snow. He began to remember the actions that had led him to be here.

He had been 10 years old when his Mom got a divorce from his father. His father was a drunk and it was a relief when his Mom got a divorce from him. It took her some time to get over it, but she was now happily married with two new kids and that was 5 years ago.

So he now stood in a forest that was owned by his step dad, Aaron Alexander Castaway, a multimillionaire CEO of T.C.M.C or the-Castaway-metal-company, having a snowball fight with his younger sisters.

He got hit in the face with another snowball. They like to gang up on him. He grabbed another snowball turning around the corner and throwing it into the air, it came down and hit Night right in between the wolf ears.

"No fair" she cried running into a bank of snow on accident, he ran over to her and caught her before she fell.

"You got to be more careful than that," he said right as Alex dumped a bucket of snow over his head. Both of them died laughing and ran away.

"Night, Alex! Get back here" Zero playfully yelled at his little sisters.

Later that night

Night walked down the hallway a nerf sniper scythe in her hands. After the snowball fight, their parents took them to get ice cream and then returns to their house to open Christmas presents. Her dad somehow knew the CEO of nerf and had him design a custom gun for her she had opened it and freaked out, challenging her older brother to a gun battle.

Their parents had, of course, told them not to have a nerf battle in the house so later they snuck out of their rooms.

Night had barely turned the corner when she heard a slicing sound followed by a spray of liquid and a dull thud.

She then saw her father huddled up on the floor as a red liquid pooled around him and a man in a white and red mask stood over his body with a sword that was covered in the same liquid.

She ran back around the corner before the man saw her and almost lost her lunch. Her father had prepared her for situations like this and said that he had many enemies that would try to kill him if he took their business.

Night ran as fast as she could down the corridor pulling her flip phone out of her back pocket she dial 911 and called the police.

" this is 911 what is your emergency?" the woman on the other end of the phone said.

"my dad, l think he's been stabbed I turned the corner and he was covered in blood and there was a man standing over his body with a sword"

" who and where are you?" the woman asked.

"My name is Nighthawk Castaway and I'm at the Castaway estate" Night said knowing that she would know their address.

"How old are you sweetie?" Night could hear typing in the background.

"5 and a half," she said turning the corner to the nearest arsenal. Then everything went black as she ran face first into a wall.

Her head was spinning and all she could see was a bright orange glow and red and blue lights. Her throat was on fire and she began to cough lightly at first, but it hurt a lot.

"base we have a 5-year-old wolf Faunus with third and second-degree burns"


	2. The reality of a new home

**One month later**

 **Beep… beep… beep… beep… beep**

 **She heard a constant high pitched beeping and she wanted to stop hearing it, she wanted everything to stop.**

 **Her shoulders were stinging like millions of tiny yellow jackets had burned lines into her back.**

 **The pain, the loss, the hole that she felt deep in the pit of her soul. She wanted her mom to come into the room and tell her everything was going to be okay, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.**

 **Her parents had explained death.**

 **She knew that that man had probably killed her parents and siblings then set the house on fire.**

 **She tried to call out for a nurse, but no sound came out of her mouth. She just started violently coughing. She saw little spots of blood on her hand where she had coughed. The beeping got a lot faster.**

 **She couldn't speak.**

 **BANG BANG BANG**

 **"Night get your lazy fucking ass out of bed!"**

 **She goners, today was going to be a terrible day with her "family" or more accurately the people that used her to get money from the government. It had been 10 years since the day that took away her parents, her twin sister and her older brother.**

 **The doctors at the hospital told her that her lungs and vocal cords had been damaged from smoke inhalation or something and it physically hurt her when she tried to talk, so she hadn't spoken a word since.**

 **Ears twitching she hopped out of bed. The adoption center had called her a week ago and told her to come down today to meet with a couple. She was 15 so she didn't expect to get adopted, but the lady had convinced her.**

 **She threw on a pair of skinny jeans, a car show t-shirt and her blue cloak. It was a more like a combined jacket/cloak. Her Dad had taken his High School letterman jacket and buttoned his favorite winter cloak onto his jacket.**

 **Making it where she could take the cloak off of it and it was a normal Letterman jacket with some buttons on the back of the collar, but when she wanted to she would take the cloak and button it on to the jacket. It was awesome.**

 **Brushing her short blue hair out of her eyes she began to think how she was going to get to the adoption center.**

 **In the past, she had considered dying her hair a different color because her natural hair color was neon blue, but then she realized they would still bully her because of her eye color and for her being a mute.**

 **She picked up her scythe, throwing it along with most of her clothes in her backpack. She grabbed her skateboard and jumped out of the window onto the fire escape.**

 **As she climbed down the fire escape she could hear her temporary's screaming at her. She hooked a right and got onto a bus. It took another hour but she finally got to the adoption center.**

 **She entered through the front doors of the building. Waving at the lady at the front desk, she walked over. Night pulled out her scroll and began typing.**

 **After after a minute Night turned her scroll towards the lady so she could read what's on the screen.**

 **It read: hi Patricia, I believe I have an appointment.**

 **Night emphasized the message with a smile. They had meant enough times for Night to know her name.**

 **Patricia smiled back and then pointed down the hallway."It's the third door on your right, good luck"**

 **Night smiled again, nodding her head and started walking down the hallway. She wasn't people person.**

 **Walking through the door the first person she saw was a silver eyed, black haired women with red highlights. She was fairly muscular, wearing a white cloak. Much like the one she was wearing.**

 **The man that accompany the woman had very bright blonde hair and lilac eyes like he was out of a muscle building commercial, being well…. A tank basically.**

 **Taiyang and Summer were caught off guard as they looked at Night's eyes. They were just so blue. The right one was a deep royal blue and the left one was a shade of icy blue, which was completely weird because her hair was neon blue. It was like someone genetically modified her to be Monochromatic, plus the fur on her tail and wolf ears were blue, so you know it's natural.**

 **If any random person looked at Night. Most people would just assume she was a mysterious, freckled teenager that didn't respect the rules, but Summer could see the hurt behind the expression on her face. Yang could probably make her smile, she's good at that.**

 **"So, your Nighthawk?" Summer asked Night could hear by the tone of her voice she actually cared. She responded with a shake of her head.**

 **Summer had read her file and had heard about what happened to her on the news. She had no family left after the fire. The media had closely followed her recovery. Then they stopped covering her and the heir to the throne of the Castaway metal company had gone off the face of the earth. What Night probably didn't know was that Summer previously knew her father. She had been trying to find her because father asked if she could look after her.**

 **Blake walked in. She had long black hair with purple tips, it almost looked natural. Her eyes were a beautiful amber color and they moved with cold calculated precision scanning every inch of the room.**

 **"Night?" said girl turn around at the familiar voice.**

 **What the heck she thought as Summer continue to ask questions about her past, the only answer she could give would be in sign language and summer didn't know sign language she could tell, that might have been why they were also adopting Blake.**

 **"Do either of you have a history of drug or alcohol use?" asked Summer.**

 **"No," Blake said as Night shook her head side to side.**

 **"Any piercings or tattoos I should know about?" Summer asked. It didn't really matter, but she felt like she should know.**

 **"I have two cartilage piercings in my ear and size 8 gauges. Night has 2 industrials and size 4 gauges in her ears. I have broken chain tattoos on my ankles and I think she has a full back piece and a half sleeve on each arm" Blake said without hesitation.**

 **"Whoa, you have more tattoos than me," Taeyang said looking at Night.**

 **Night simply shrugged.**

 **"Honey, Yang has more tattoos than you"**


	3. the move

Blake walked behind Taeyang and Summer as they walked to the ferry. Night had decided to ride her skateboard so Blake was talking to her new parents and thinking about their future.

"I'm guessing you don't live on the mainland?" Blake asked as they walked along the pier.

"No, we live on this little island, called patch" Taiyang said walking with Summer.

"Do you guys have any other kids?" Blake was taking a shot in the dark by asking this question, but Summer handled them pretty well in the office, it seem like she had it seem like she had experience.

"Actually, we do. Two girls around your age, but one's a little bit younger than Night"

Blake didn't mind, as long as they were safe and Night had jumped at the chance to ride her skateboard on the cobblestone roads, but she felt like Summer was hiding something.

Blake? Night though as she waved her hand in front of her face.

She was precariously perched on the tip of her skateboard, in what looked like an impossible way to balance.

It seems like it was normal Faunus behavior because Blake was not surprised

"Night what are you doing?"

#####

Night and Blake now sat in the living room of their new home.

The house was a very nice two story building with a kitchen, a living room, 3 bathrooms, two downstairs rooms and three upstairs room's.

One of the rooms was a game room and another one was a gym so Night assumed that she would be bunking with someone, but she didn't care because this was a lot nicer than her last "home" if she could even call it that. It had more in common with the broom closet Harry Potter lived in.

"I'm gonna go and get Ruby and Yang," Taeyang said walking up the stairs.

Night was so nervous that her ADHD acted up, tapping her leg she turned to Blake poked her shoulder to get her attention.

Night put her hands up like she was going to sign something, but was quickly consumed in a ball of yellow.

All Blake could see was a blur of yellow, and then the blur was on the other side of the room.

"Your so cute," said the blonde who was the yellow blur. A high pitched squeak could be heard as Night tried to get away. The blonde continued petting the Bluenette as she struggled in her arms. Night eventually stopped struggling and just let the blond pet her.

"You must be Yang," Blake said almost dying with laughter knowing that her antisocial friend didn't like to be touched.

Blake saw a flurry of rose petals and a girl was sitting next to her. The girl looked exactly like Summer from her reddish black hair to her silver eyes and now that Blake thought about it the blonde looked like Taeyang.

The red haired girl looked about the same age as Night and Blake was about the same age as the blonde. Night was 15 and who Blake assumed to be Ruby was 14, Yang and herself are 16. So Ruby was probably in 10th grade and Night, herself and Yang wherein 12th. Night was a mechanical genius so she skipped two grades that's actually how Blake and she meant.

"Hi, I'm Ruby," she said gesturing for Blake to shake her hand, Blake shook her hand.

"I'm Blake, the person Yang is suffocating is Night"

"Help" Night silently screamed.

"Yang" Ruby softly reprimanded.

"But, So cute" Yang pleated, sitting down with Night still in her arms, curled up like a wolf pup.

"Kids, as to what is going to happen in the next few weeks," Summer said sitting down in her seat on the couch opposite of the girl's couch. Tying followed suit going for his recliner.

"So, first of all, my name is Taiyang Xiao Long this is my wife Summer Rose and this is Ruby Rose" he pointed to Ruby "that's Yang Xiao Long" he pointed to Yang "the blue one is Nighthawk Castaway and that's Blake belladonna"

"In this family we don't care about your last name, you can change it or not. We understand that you are around the same age but three of you are in 12th grade and one of you is in 10th grade. Yang, you are going to show Night around"

"Night you're bunking with Yang and Blake you'll be bunking with Ruby." Taiyang and summer then went into the kitchen.

Night stomped her foot on the floor getting everyone's attention

"can we see the rooms?" Night signed.

Ruby didn't understand and needed somebody to translate but before Blake could, Yang spoke up.

"She wants to see the rooms," Yang said, signing back a quick response.

"Night?" the blonde said reaching out her hand, Taking her hand she led her upstairs.

"So," Blake said awkwardly. "Do you like books?"


	4. in the morning

Night walked into the room her backpack in her hands. She looked around the room. The ceiling was her favorite shade of grey and the walls were blue and yellow which she assumed was Yang's favorite color. Well the yellow at least.

On the computer desk, that sat across from the bed, there was a? You guessed it. A computer. The monitor that was almost big enough to be a TV was across from the beds on a wall.

Night then saw the fallout 4 special education ps4. Yang noticed how Night's eyes light up as soon as she saw the game system.

"Do you like video games?" Yang said casually taking a seat in the desk chair.

Night didn't say anything back but smiled at the blonde, she put her backpack next to the bunk bed. Sitting down on the bottom bunk, she gently set her skateboard on the bunk next to her.

She looked at the blonde expecting her to continue talking. Even if she could talk to a degree, where someone could hear her, she would still be a quiet person; she was mostly used to hearing heavy metal music, do to the fact that most people assumed she was deaf.

" _Would it make you more comfortable if we talked like this_ " Yang signed.

It took her a minute to answer "Yes _, it would_ "

" _You don't really talk to people, do you?_ " Yang asked, she then back peddled " _I'm so sorry, that pun was unintended_ "

" _It's fine, but I'm not a people person_ "

" _Why, not?_ "

Night gave her the "are you fucking kidding me" look. " _How do you even know sign language?_ "

" _I have a friend named Neo at school she taught me, you'll meet her tomorrow_ "

" _Really?_ "

" _You probably have classes with her_ "

" _yeah, I guess so_ "

They continue to talk and eventually Night fell asleep. Yang smiled as she pulled the covers over the girl and climbed to the top bunk to go to sleep.

 **Hours later**

Night opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light that shined through the window. Her body felt like it was on fire and suddenly images of burning bodies and framing houses filled her mind. She felt a wave of panic wash over her body as she fell out of the bed; Curling up in a ball on the floor, her shoulders shaking violently as she sobbed.

The noise She made had caused Yang to wake up. The blonde was angry. Who in their right mind would wake her up at 4am, until she saw Night's small shuttering form and heard her crying?

She climbed down from the top bunk to comfort the girl. Wrapping her arms around the girl trying to calm her down. Night clung to her like her life depended on it, Whimpering into Yang's shoulder.

"Shhh" she whispered "It's okay"

Yang picked her up and tried to put her in bed, said girl turn in her arms and hugged her tighter, like a scared child. The girl needs somebody to comfort her, so Yang hopped into the bottom bunk and held her until she fell asleep.

 **You hate me don't you? If you think I'm being mean to Nighthawk, then you haven't seen my Tumblr?**


	5. the First day

**I'm half asleep, but I uploaded the chapter for you guys. Since the last chapter I uploaded, I broke up with my girlfriend. There was no cheating. I was in love with her and she was not in love with me. She also asked someone out and then broke up with me; over in text on the first dey of spring brake. So that happened. I also had multiple panic attacks, anxiety attacks and mental breakdown over spring break and in the month leading up to me posting. I'm also one of those stupid people that hides behind a mask** **and don't tell anybody. I was raised to believe that crying is week and I can't cry without thinking I'm a piece of s*** that doesn't deserve to be on this earth...**

 **I'm not trying to make you feel sorry for me, I just thought you should know what happened over the past couple of weeks and the resign why I didn't put anything up on the page, Anyway enjoy the story.**

They woke up a couple of hours later and didn't speak of it. Night simply got out of bed threw on some skinny jeans, light grey and blue baseball t and adjusted her holsters.

Signal was a school that allowed you to carry your specific weapons on you at all times just in case of a Grimm attack, Plus 80% of the classes where classes that you needed your weapon for.

Although the teachers probably couldn't tell Yang's weapons from bracelets, Night's were very much more obvious being two falcata swords that she kept on her back and pecked over her shoulders, for easy access.

Unknown to Yang, Night could actually turn her weapons into something that wasn't very obviously a weapon, but she kept her semblance under wraps.

Even though using it would make communicating with people a lot easier, she didn't want her enemies to know her secret, so most people just assumed her semblance was only teleportation but it wasn't.

Yang had been surprised when she unsheathed her other weapon a light grey and neon blue sniper scythe, that had been a present from her father and it was identical to Crescent Rose.

Before she was thrown into the vicious foster system she had gone back to the Castaway estate and search the wreckage finding almost 17 fireproof safe that had a lot of money, bullet and a scythe that was in a box that was labeled Night's 16th birthday present.

No wonder her dad had insisted on her taking lock picking classes at the tender age of 4.

Her parents got it custom made for her and had already known she was going to be very short which wasn't surprising considering her father semblance.

She decided to bring her scythe to school. So she shrinks it and slipped it into her pocket. It was collapsible.

" _So when do we leave for school?_ " Night asked Yang.

"In about 40 minutes Dad will drive you. He's a teacher" Yang said sipping Ember and Celica on to her wrists.

Night sat on the bottom bunk to putting her cucks on as Yang got dressed. For the sake of her new home, she looked at the floor.

"You know if you want to, I think you could ride with me?" Yang said adjusting her clothes. She was wearing black pants, a yellow tank top and a leather riding jacket that had her bering heart logo on the back of it.

" _That would be nice_ " Night signed thro the mere the blonde was using.

"I have an extra helmet, if you need one?"

" _No, I have one in my backpack_ " Night got up and rummaged through her backpack, until she found a box with a small price of metal. She then put it on the back of her ear. Yang didn't catch on until Night pressed the button now on her ear and the metal began to grow and turned into a helmet that resembled a wolf mask, with protective armor around Night's faunus ears.

" _I wouldn't have been able to use that helmet, if I wanted to_ " she shrugged at the blonde. Then put on her cloak on. Night clicked the button again her helmet turning back into a small price of metal.

She knew that she wasn't going to be bringing a backpack today because she was going to use the blondes materials so she took it the blondes backpack downstairs. Explaining to Blake that she was going to ride with her so Blake could explain to Taeyang.

"Yang never let anybody ride bumblebee. She must really like you" Taeyang said grabbing his truck keys and going outside. Blake then said by to Night and left out the front door. The sound of the truck engine starting could be heard. Then they were gone.

"You ready to go to school?" Yang side as she grabbed the two bagged lunches that had an "N" and a "Y" written on them in permanent marker and threw them into the backpack Night was wearing. They went outside.


	6. new people

Yang was trying to make her feel better by not leaving her side and making the worst puns ever. Night of course laughed. She saw a group of her friends and started to introduce them.

"That's Alice Blanc" she pointing towards a very energetic blonde girl with blue eyes.

"Onyx Rebeion" she said pointing to the fairly calm girl. Her eyes were purple which matched the stripe in her black hair. Night couldn't tell if it was natural or not. Onyx is lucky that it's easy to convince humans that you're not a fox faunus, but she was not a human.

"Haven Lock" she was pointing towards a boy with dark purple hair and piercing red eyes. He smiled and waved at Night.

"Ivy Black" the boy she pointed at was very messy looking with, candy apple red hair and green eyes.

Despite her being antisocial and in most situations an introverted, Night didn't mind meeting new people when it was in small groups like this but, Yang promise to show Night who had taught her sign language and judging by the way they understood each other, she was pretty good at it.

Poking the blonde, the shoulder girl asked.

" _Where is Neo?_ "

" _She's in the library with Blake_ " Ivy Signed.

"Neo is my little sister" Ivy Said.

 _I have to meet this girl_ she thought.

She simply popped off a salute, casually swaying her tail from side to side as she walked down the hallway. Yang stared at Night's tail and then blushed, realizing that she was in fact staring at the other girls ass. _It was a nice ass._ _Wait a second?! When did I start having feelings for her?_

Ivy Noticed the entire situation as Yang quickly bolted down the hallway following Night.

"Yang obviously has a type" Ivy Said casually to Onyx as Yang ran down the hallway.

"What does that mean?" Onyx said back.

"Think about it Onyx, their names both start with N, they're both really short, really quiet and they both have a color scheme. Although one is Neapolitan and the other one is monochromatic blue" he said thinking that Onyx would get the hint.

"I still don't understand" Onyx stare confused.

"Nevermind, let's go get breakfast"

######

 _Was I supposed to turn down this hall or was I supposed to take a left?_

She had no clue where the library was; she just wanted to see Neo. She was probably going to get used to the corridors which were very, let's just say unsettling.

She had previously gone to a special school because of her disability. It was fun messing with the teachers, because she could read lips and sign it was really easy for her to just listen to music the entire time she was in class therefore her teachers hated her.

She also had insanely hyper sensitive ears because first of all she's a faunus and second of all she can't talk so her other senses are a lot stronger than a normal faunus senses. She personally thought humans were very silly thinking they only had five senses when in truth they have over 21, faunus do have 5 more sensitive than humans do because of our tails and extra pair of ears.

Yang stepped in and helped Night with the directions, that was one of the only that one's she did not have. A sense of direction.

But, the bell rang.

 _Damit_


End file.
